Le journal
by Yerno
Summary: Le Professeur Trelawney voit toujours la mort au bout du chemin... Portraits croisés de trois de ses élèves.
1. Default Chapter

Le journal I

Auteur : Yerno

Genre : Drama / Romance

Résumé : [l'action se passe au cours de la sixième année à Poudlard] Le Professeur Trelawney voit toujours la mort au bout du chemin... Portraits croisés de trois de ses élèves.

Note aux lecteurs : Cette fanfiction est la première partie d'une trilogie qui consistera à suivre Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger lors d'une journée qui commence normalement mais qui ne tardera pas à dégénérer.

Merci à :  
- Charlie, pour le bêta-reading (et comme elle était incompétente, merci à Fiz de m'avoir précisé l'une des fautes... et toc !)   
- Vous, pour vos feedbacks sur mes deux précédentes fics... Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier, alors j'en profite !

*

Ron Weasley :

7 heures :

Ce matin d'hiver, lorsque Ron se réveilla, la neige recouvrait tout le parc de Poudlard, ainsi que les toits du château. Seules ressortaient les plus hautes tours de l'école, perçant le ciel blanc de leur toiture sombre. Le jeune homme s'étira et ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin. La lumière du jour se reflétant dans la neige l'aveugla un instant, puis, lorsqu'il se fit à cette nouvelle luminosité, il posa son regard sur le baldaquin de son meilleur ami, qui était toujours fermé à l'extérieur. Il secoua un instant le rideau doucement, puis il passa la tête par l'ouverture et vit Harry dormir. Par souci de ne pas le réveiller, il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit vite les quelques Gryffondor qui étaient levés en ce lendemain des vacances de Noël dans la Grande Salle. Il vit alors Hermione assise à la table de ses camarades. Il s'installa face à elle et lui dit, tout sourire :

- Salut Hermione !

Il était d'excellente humeur, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? aboya-t-elle, le regard sombre et les yeux cernés de noir.  
- Quoi ? demanda Ron, interloqué.  
- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça ?  
- Si on n'a plus le droit d'être de bonne humeur... Mauvaise nuit ?  
- J'ai l'air d'avoir dormi comme un bébé, franchement ?

Ron n'insista pas et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. La journée s'annonçait longue, et pourtant, il demeurait d'excellente humeur. Le matin, il avait Divination, Métamorphose, et deux séances d'Histoire de la Magie... L'après-midi, il avait deux séances de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et sa journée était finie. Toute journée ne contenant aucun cours de Potions était pour Ron Weasley un véritable plaisir à partager avec Hermione et Harry. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas du tout réceptive à sa bonne humeur, quant à Harry...

- Salut vous deux ! Bien dormi ?  
- Je te suggère d'éviter cette question à Hermione... murmura Ron à Harry, qui venait juste de faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle et de s'installer à côté de Ron.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que... hmm...

Ron hésita, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, en fait...

- ... disons que mademoiselle est mal réveillée.  
- Je t'ai entendu !! s'exclama Hermione sur un ton de reproche.  
- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est faux ? Tu me l'as dit toi-même !!  
- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas réveillée !!!  
- Mais je rêve ! Quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu viens de me le dire il y a à peine trente secondes !  
- Je t'ai dit que j'avais mal dormi ! Et à moins que tu sois trop stupide pour la remarquer, il y a une différence entre le fait d'avoir mal dormi et le fait d'être mal réveillé !

A ce moment, Harry intervint :

- S'il vous plaît...

Mais Ron n'y prit pas garde et poursuivit comme si son ami n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot :

- Peut-être que ma stupidité m'aveugle, mais pour moi, le fait d'être mal réveillé est une conséquence d'avoir mal dormi ! L'un ne va pas sans l'autre ! Mais c'est peut-être quelque chose qui n'est pas marqué dans tes bouquins, auquel cas je ne m'étonne pas que tu ne le saches pas...  
- Mes bouquins m'apprenent des choses bien plus intéressantes et utiles que de chercher la différence entre être mal réveillé et avoir mal dormi !  
- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi attaches-tu une telle importance à ces termes ?  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'y attachais de l'importance !  
- Non, mais tu me le prouves depuis tout à l'heure en me prenant la tête pour cette stupide différence entre avoir mal dormi et être mal réveillé...

Harry intervint de nouveau :

- Vos sujets de dispute sont de plus en plus stupides...

Mais comme d'habitude, ni Ron ni Hermione ne firent attention à la remarque de ce dernier, et Hermione ne tarda pas à répliquer sur un ton cinglant :

- Fais comme si tu avais raison si ça peut te faire plaisir. J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre du temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi immature que toi...

Sur ces mots, elle prit ses affaires et quitta la Grande Salle, sous le regard ébahi de Ron qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Face au regard interrogateur de Harry, il s'expliqua :

- Ca veut dire qu'elle n'a rien à répondre... Je suis peut-être immature, mais j'ai gagné.

Et, dans un gloussement, il se servit un peu de gâteau, pendant que Harry levait les yeux au ciel d'un air de ne plus rien comprendre à ses deux meilleurs amis.

8 heures :

Comme toujours, dans le grenier de Divination, il régnait une atmosphère particulière... Le feu craquait dans la cheminée, des bâtons d'encens étaient posés un peu partout dans la pièce et dégageaient une odeur étrange. Le manque de lumière donnait au Professeur Trelawney un air mystique qui allait de paire avec sa profession. Ron et Harry s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, pendant que Hermione, toujours en colère contre Ron, ne s'était pas remontrée depuis le petit déjeuner. Mais à l'heure actuelle, elle devait se trouver en cours d'Arithmancie.

- Je me demande ce qu'on va étudier aujourd'hui, dit Ron à l'intention de son ami. Laisse-moi deviner... L'avenir dans un cheveu de Snape.  
- Tu t'engages sur un terrain glissant, à tout point de vue... répliqua Harry, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher un fou rire chez Ron.  
- Allons, allons, mes enfants, prononça le Professeur Trelawney de sa voix douce et mystérieuse en s'approchant des deux amis qui tentaient vainement de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire, un peu de calme, je vous prie.

Après quelques secondes de self-control, Ron et Harry parvinrent enfin à retrouver un semblant de sérieux, du moins, le minimum pour parvenir à entendre la voix calme du Professeur Trelawney.

- Aujourd'hui, mes enfants, nous allons étudier l'art de la Divination à travers le comportement des personnes, ou comment ce comportement peut montrer leur avenir. En effet, certaines personnes ont une manière de vivre en société qui indique clairement quel avenir les attend...  
- Mince, à en croire Hermione, ça veut dire que je serai immature toute ma vie, dit Ron, un éclat de malice dans les yeux.

Harry étouffa un rire, puis dit :

- Oui, mais tu gagneras toute ta vie.

Ron éclata de rire, puis tenta de retrouver son silence le plus vite possible, se rendant compte que tous les regards de la classe étaient rivés sur lui. Mais il était trop tard : le Professeur Trelawney l'avait remarqué. Elle s'approcha de lui et dit à l'intention de toute la classe, mais sans le quitter du regard :

- Prenons l'exemple de monsieur Ronald Weasley. Son manque de sérieux est révélateur de son avenir : s'il continue ainsi, il n'en aura aucun.  
- Pff... Hermione pourrait être prof de Divination, elle me répète la même chose cinquante fois par jour ! murmura Ron discrètement à l'oreille de Harry pendant que Trelawney avait détourné son regard vers le feu crépitant.

A ce moment, elle se retourna à nouveau vers Ron et dit :

- Vous ririez sûrement beaucoup moins si vous connaissiez l'objet de la vision que j'ai eu à votre sujet pas plus tard qu'hier soir, alors que je consultais l'esprit des étoiles.  
- Laisse-moi deviner... noyé dans un chaudron ? murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron, qui se mit à rire de plus belle, sous le regard de plus en plus menaçant de Trelawney.  
- Mon pauvre petit, vous n'êtes pas conscient du mal que vous vous faites à vous-même... Je ne veux pas voir ça, lorsque vous subirez l'Avada Kevadra.

Aussitôt, un vent de panique parcourut la classe : chaque élève murmurait dans son coin, et régulièrement, on entendait le nom de Ron prononcé par ses camarades, aussi bien de Gryffondor que des autres maisons.

- Avada Kevadra ? murmura Ron à Harry. Mouais... elle a déjà fait mieux, non ?  
- Oh oui, je l'ai vue plus inventive, confirma Harry, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
- En tous cas, elle a presque réussi son coup : panique à bord...  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi presque ?  
- Parce qu'elle a fait paniquer tout le monde, sauf nous... Or son but était de nous faire paniquer.

Harry éclata de rire et se mordit aussitôt la langue pour qu'on ne l'entende pas, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Ron encore plus : Harry s'était fait mal en se mordant... Le reste du cours se passa dans cette même bonne humeur pour les deux acolytes, tandis que le Professeur Trelawney, déçue, ne leur prêtait plus aucune attention, et le reste de la classe - surtout Parvati et Lavande - continuait à chuchoter des choses sur la mort prochaine de Ronald Weasley : une rumeur était lancée.

12 heures :

Ron et Harry rejoignirent Hermione qui se trouvait déjà dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Celle-ci semblait encore plus épuisée que le matin, et encore plus irritable... Ron et Harry, eux, n'avaient pas perdu leur fou rire depuis le début de la matinée, ce qui leur avait valu une retenue avec McGonagall, et l'ignorance, comme toujours, du Professeur Binns. A vrai dire, cela leur importait peu d'avoir une retenue avec McGonagall : c'était une prof qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux, même si elle était sévère aux premiers abords, et il n'y avait pas d'entraînement de Quidditch en ce moment... Ils étaient donc libres comme l'air.

Tout en mangeant, Hermione griffonait des sigles incompréhensibles sur un morceau de parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? se risqua Ron.  
- Ca se voit pas ? Une préparation pour mon cours de Runes !  
- C'est quand, ton prochain cours de Runes ? insista-t-il.  
- Cet après-midi ! répondit Hermione, semblant de plus en plus agacée.

Mais Ron, lui, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à continuer à l'énerver :

- Hermione ! Tu fais une préparation pour un cours le jour même ?! Ca ne te ressemble pas ! Que se passe-t-il ? remarqua-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? explosa Hermione. C'est à faire pour la semaine prochaine, cette préparation !! Je m'appelle pas Ron Weasley !!!

Ron éclata de rire.

- Je viens de t'insulter ! fit remarquer Hermione avec justesse. A moins d'être maso, tu n'es pas censé trouver ça drôle...  
- Non, en fait ça me rassure : je n'ai pas d'homonyme à Poudlard.

Hermione leva un sourcil et reprit sa préparation, préférant ne rien répondre et lançant un regard à Ron de type je-n'ai-jamais-vu-un-tel-niveau-de-stupidité.

17 heures :

Ron et Harry étaient en train de faire une partie d'échecs magiques. Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'était bien passé, comme chaque fois, depuis ce début d'année, maintenant que le vrai Maugrey Fol Oeil avait pris ce poste. Il s'avérait être un excellent professeur, même si, et c'était plus que prévisible, il était extrêmement paranoïaque. Harry fit basculer la tour de Ron à l'aide de son fou. Pour se venger, celui-ci fit dévier son cavalier vers sa reine et parvint à l'intercepter. Harry, scandalisé, ne tarda pas à se rattraper, et à l'aide du même fou qui avait attaqué la tour de Ron, fit un échec au roi en quelques secondes. Mais le roi de Ron se déplaça sans problème et put attraper un pion de Harry au passage. Harry prit alors le cavalier de Ron, qui se trouvait sur le nouveau chemin de son fou qui avait déjà provoqué énormément de dégâts. Ron en profita pour laisser sa reine se positionner à l'opposé de son fou et fit ainsi échec et mat au roi de Harry.

- Tu m'énerves ! s'emporta Harry, l'air boudeur. Est-ce qu'un jour j'arriverai à te battre ?  
- Peut-être... Mais en tous cas, pas avant longtemps, et certainement pas aujourd'hui : aujourd'hui, je bats tout le monde. Hermione à la bataille orale, et toi aux échecs...  
- La "bataille orale" ?  
- Oui, oui, ce jeu que nous nous livrons sans merci depuis six ans... Aujourd'hui, j'ai gagné deux fois. Ce n'est pas mon record, mais c'est plutôt pas mal... Surtout pour le jour où j'ai appris que j'allais encore mourir !

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. A ce moment, Hermione entra dans la pièce et jeta un froid, même si les regards malicieux des deux amis se faisaient toujours sentir.

- Vous n'avez pas du travail ? demanda-t-elle d'un air méprisant.  
- Hmm non... Pas envie, fit remarquer Ron.  
- Si ton ami n'a jamais été véritablement sérieux, toi, Harry, il y a encore un espoir de te récupérer. Tu n'as pas du travail ?  
- Pourquoi tiens-tu toujours à gâcher ma bonne humeur ? demanda Harry très sérieusement.  
- Je veux juste te remettre les pieds sur Terre ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je sais bien que pour lui (elle désigna Ron d'un signe de tête dédaigneux), c'est un cas désespéré, mais toi, Harry ! Tu ne veux pas devenir Auror ?!

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons, immédiatement suivi par Ron et par le regard désapprobateur et le soupir agacé de Hermione.

22 heures :

- Bonne nuit, Ron !  
- Bonne nuit, les gars !

Une fois que tous les garçons du dortoir se furent dits "Bonne nuit", tous fermèrent les rideaux de leurs baldaquins respectifs, et Ron s'allongea sur son lit, l'air pensif... Il avait véritablement passé une journée merveilleuse : il avait battu Hermione trois fois ! Les deux premières fois tout seul, et la troisième fois, il était parvenu à l'ignorer magistralement, ce qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement su faire. Mais il avait eu le secours de Harry qui s'en était lui aussi très bien sorti... Hermione avait été véritablement exécrable ce jour-là. Heureusement, le lendemain, elle aurait dormi et se serait sûrement calmée. Elle serait alors plus apte à "se battre" avec Ron, et la lutte serait sûrement plus difficile... mais elle n'en serait que plus amusante !

A cette pensée, Ron se mit à sourire seul dans son lit. Il passait de bons moments avec Hermione... Leurs batailles étaient toujours très amusantes, mais elles ne les empêchaient pas non plus de demeurer de très bons amis qui pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Ils avaient toujours su se soutenir, même s'il y avait eu de nombreux moments difficiles entre eux. Au moment où le visage de la jeune fille lui apparut, Ron vit les rideaux de son baldaquin s'ouvrir et un visage familier apparaître. Ce n'était pas Hermione... Ron se redressa : il ne savait pas si c'était un rêve ou bien la réalité... Etait-il endormi ?

Il vit, dans la pénombre, une baguette se lever. Et un son s'échapper de la silhouette... Deux terribles mots...

- AVADA KEVADRA !

Une lumière verte. Un bruit insoutenable. La silhouette claire. C'était lui. Il l'avait reconnu. Il tenta de pousser un cri, mais rien ne sortit.

Noir.

A suivre...


	2. Le journal II

Le journal II

Auteur : Yerno

Genre : Drama / Romance

Résumé : [l'action se passe au cours de la sixième année à Poudlard] Trelawney a dit à Ron qu'il ne tarderait pas à mourir du sort Avada Kevadra... Il ne la prend pas au sérieux, mais le soir même, dans le dortoir des garçons...

Note aux lecteurs : Ceci est la deuxième partie, du point de vue de Harry Potter.

Merci à :  
- Charlie, pour le bêta-reading  
- Vous, pour vos feedbacks

*

Harry Potter :

7 heures :

La lumière de la neige qui continuait à tomber éclairait doucement la pièce... Harry s'étira et se redressa dans son lit. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi, il avait fait des cauchemars... Ces cauchemars qui revenaient régulièrement depuis la mort de Cedric, deux ans auparavant, et qui s'intensifiaient encore depuis la fin de sa cinquième année, qui avait été tristement riche en événements. Il avait vu une lumière verte... cette lumière verte, cette terrible lumière verte qui traversait la pièce alors que quelqu'un avait prononcé les mots Avada Kevadra. Heureusement, il était enfin réveillé et n'était plus la victime de ses rêves. Il tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et vit que celui de Ron était déjà partiellement ouvert. Souriant, il se demanda si l'humeur amusante de son meilleur ami allait continuer aujourd'hui. Il se leva et s'approcha.

A ce moment, une vision horrible lui vint aux yeux : Ron, allongé, les yeux ouverts mais blancs, sans la moindre pupille, sans le moindre iris, blancs comme la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur, et les bras en croix... Comme Cedric Diggory, lorsqu'il avait subi l'Avada Kevadra... Non... Pas Ron ?... Non, c'était impossible... Harry éclata de rire et secoua Ron.

- Je vois que tu as toujours envie de faire des blagues ! Mais celle-ci est de très mauvais goût !

Mais Ron ne réagissait pas. Harry pensa un instant qu'il était très bon comédien, puis il tenta de le chatouiller, car il savait que cela provoquerait forcément chez lui une réaction. Mais rien ne se produisit.

- Ron !!! RON !!!

Ses cris alertèrent Dean, Seamus et Neville qui se levèrent en sursaut.

- Que se passe-t-il ? bafouilla Dean, encore à moitié endormi.  
- Ca va, Harry ? s'inquiéta Neville.

Le regard horrifié de Seamus était posé sur Ron. Il avait compris. Il avait compris... non, qu'avait-il compris ? C'était impossible, Ron n'était pas mort. Il allait se lever et éclater de rire face à la tête que faisaient ses acolytes. Il allait leur dire que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Il fallait qu'il le dise, il le fallait. Harry priait pour que Ron se réveille, mais il demeurait inerte. Dean et Neville se pétrifièrent lorsqu'ils virent quel était l'objet des cris de Harry...

- Il faut appeler Madame Pomfresh ! s'exclama Dean.  
- Je m'en charge ! cria Neville juste avant de filer en dehors du dortoir en courant, sans doute jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Harry s'agenouilla au pied du lit de son meilleur ami qui ne bougeait pas. L'espoir commençait peu à peu à s'envoler de lui. Les minutes passèrent et semblèrent durer des heures entières lorsqu'enfin, Madame Pomfresh arriva. Elle s'approcha, l'air catastrophé, prit Ron dans ses bras et l'emmena en dehors du dortoir, dans la salle commune Gryffondor, où déjà des regards curieux commençaient à s'aglutiner autour de l'attraction. Harry suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à son bureau, où elle installa Ron sur un lit. Là, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle prononça un sort que Harry n'entendit pas, tant son inquiétude lui brouillait l'esprit, et sortit alors du corps de Ron un souffle, et une voix mystérieuse murmurer : Avada Kevadra... Harry ne savait pas ce que tout cela signifiait, mais il savait déjà à quoi s'attendre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda Harry, tremblant comme une feuille au vent d'automne.  
- Je me suis servi d'un Sortilège de Vérité... C'est un peu comme du Véritaserum sauf que... ça peut fonctionner sur les...

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Les quoi ?  
- Weasley nous a quittés.

Harry la regarda, incrédule. Non, ce n'était pas possible...

- Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur son corps, je vais chercher Dumbledore.

8 heures :

Lorsque Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie, il semblait plus vieux et plus triste que jamais. Son visage était marqué d'un air que Harry ne lui avait jamais remarqué, il semblait profondément ému de la mort de Ron. Il était vrai qu'il était le meilleur ami de Harry, il était vrai qu'il avait souvent aidé à la destruction de Voldemort, il était vrai que Ron était Ron, tout simplement. Il était un élève de Dumbledore, et un élève particulièrement proche du directeur de la famille, en tant qu'enfant de la célèbre famille Weasley... Tous ces éléments pouvaient suffir à traumatiser cet homme qui se cachait derrière ce visage qui se voulait calme.

- Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? demanda-t-il en s'installant près de l'adolescent, cherchant à cacher son trouble.  
- Avada... Avada Kevadra... c'est ce qu'il a subi... Madame Pomfresh l'a dit... Ava...

Il avala avec difficulté : il ne pouvait plus prononcer ces mots, c'était trop terrible.

- As-tu vu qui a fait ça ? insista le vieux sorcier.  
- Non, bien sûr que non ! Sinon il y aurait deux morts ici : Ron et son meurtrier !!! s'écria Harry, profondément énervé.

C'était la première fois depuis le moment où il avait découvert le corps de Ron qu'il avait explicitement énoncé sa mort. Ce fut un véritable choc de prononcer "Ron" et "mort" dans la même phrase, ce fut même un nouveau traumatisme, comme s'il découvrait à nouveau ce corps inerte, sans vie...

- Pom-pom, voudriez-vous bien appeler la famille Weasley et leur dire de venir de toute urgence à Poudlard ? demanda calmement Dumbledore en se tournant vers l'infirmière, qui se tenait distante de la scène depuis l'arrivée du directeur.  
- Bien, dit-elle sobrement avant de quitter la pièce.

A ce moment, Dumbledore se tourna de nouveau vers Harry et lui dit :

- Tu devrais retourner à la salle commune. Ne dis rien aux autres, ce n'est pas le moment... Je ne veux pas que des rumeurs commencent à circuler dans le château. Je ferai une annonce officielle au prochain dîner. Préviens juste ses amis proches...

A ces mots, Dumbledore s'apprêta à quitter l'infirmerie lorsque Harry le retint en l'appelant :

- Professeur !  
- Oui ? demanda lentement l'intéressé en se retournant.  
- J'aimerais être là quand vous direz tout aux Weasley...  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bon-  
- S'il vous plaît ! le supplia Harry.

Silence. Dumbledore reprit :

- Bien. Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, profites-en pour prévenir Dean, Seamus et Neville de garder ça pour eux, s'il n'est pas trop tard... J'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher en classe lorsque les Weasley seront arrivés, parles-en à Ginny.

Harry acquiesça sans trop se rendre compte de la terrible tâche que venait de lui confier Dumbledore : il allait falloir annoncer cette terrible nouvelle à Ginny et à Hermione, les deux personnes qui aimaient le plus Ron à Poudlard. Compte tenu de ce projet, Harry ne se pressa pas de retourner dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Dean, Seamus et Neville assis au coin d'un feu. Les autres Gryffondor sortaient de leur dortoir et quittaient doucement la salle commune en direction de la Grande Salle pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Harry s'approcha de ses trois camarades de dortoir et leur dit simplement - il ne voulait pas que la conversation dure des heures :

- Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous demander de ne pas toucher un mot de ce qui s'est passé aux autres élèves de l'école tant qu'il n'a pas fait son annonce "officielle".  
- Et quand va-t-il la faire ? demanda Neville, semblant encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait découvert.  
- Au dîner de ce soir, normalement.

Sur ces mots, Harry se dirigea vers son dortoir où il se prépara pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, même s'il n'avait plus du tout faim. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, il ne restait pratiquement plus personne : il était déjà 8 heures 15 et les cours allaient bientôt commencer. C'est alors qu'il vit Ginny, assise toute seule à table, terminant son petit déjeuner. Les mains tremblantes, Harry s'approcha, pensant que plus tôt ce serait fait, plus tôt il pourrait retourner à ses pensées sur tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec son défunt meilleur ami. Il s'installa en face de Ginny qui leva la tête, l'air mélancolique.

- Salut Harry... dit-elle vaguement. Bien dormi ?  
- Euh... il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

Sous la table, Harry regarda ses mains, posées sur ses cuisses, qui faisaient trembler ses genoux tant la tension en lui était à son comble.

- Quoi ? demanda Ginny, semblant toujours dans ses pensées.  
- C'est très dur... Je ne pense pas être la personne indiquée pour t'annoncer une chose pareille, mais Dumbledore m'en a chargé.

Ginny sembla quitter ses pensées aussitôt : Dumbledore était synonyme de gros problèmes dans un pareil contexte.

- Enfin bref, poursuivit Harry, les larmes aux yeux, les mains toujours terriblement tremblantes, je dois le faire, alors je le ferai... Ce matin, quand je me suis levé, j'ai vu Ron allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix et les yeux totalement blancs et à demi-clos. J'ai essayé de le secouer, croyant que c'était une blague, mais il ne réagissait pas... 

Ginny lâcha sa fourchette, la bouche entrouverte.

- J'ai appelé Madame Pomfresh, se précipita Harry tant il ne supportait plus cette tension qui l'envahissait, et elle... elle a fait un truc pour voir ce qu'il avait... je sais pas trop quoi... 

Harry voulait absolument que cet instant soit loin derrière lui, très loin, à tel point qu'il bafouillait des mots incompréhensibles entre ses phrases normalement constituées.

- Raonasoubiavakevadra.

Ginny le regarda, semblant totalement perplexe.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.  
- Il a subi le sortilège Avada Kevadra...  
- Si c'est une plaisanterie, dit-elle, je peux te jurer que c'est loin d'être drôle.  
- CE N'EST PAS UNE PLAISANTERIE !!! s'exclama Harry, les larmes roulant sur ses joues malgré lui. RON EST MORT, MORT !!!

Réalisant qu'il venait de hurler dans la Grande Salle, Harry se retourna, se remémorant les paroles de Dumbledore, "Ne dis rien aux autres, ce n'est pas le moment". Heureusement, Ginny et lui semblaient être les seuls à être encore dans la Grande Salle. 

- Ron est... mort ? bafouilla Ginny, commençant à sangloter, mais semblant chercher à cacher ces sanglots.  
- Oui, je... je suis désolé... dit Harry, baissant les yeux.

Ginny le regarda, semblant choquée, puis elle courut hors de la salle. Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains et respira de toutes ses forces pour se calmer, mais il se sentait totalement opprimé.

11 heures :

Hermione lui avait demandé plusieurs fois où était Ron. Mais Harry n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit, c'était trop dur, beaucoup trop dur... Il était parvenu à contourner la conversation à chaque fois, car l'éventualité que Hermione pouvait réagir de la même manière, si ce n'est encore pire, que Ginny lui était insupportable. Le regard de la soeur de son meilleur ami au moment où il lui avait annoncé sa mort était la pire chose qui lui avait été donnée de voir ces seize dernières années, et pourtant il en avait vu, des choses difficiles...

Heureusement, à cette heure-ci, Hermione et Harry devaient se séparer : lui allait en Divination, et elle en Arithmancie. Lorsqu'il entra dans le grenier du Professeur Trelawney, il se remémora alors ce qu'avait dit la femme à Ron : Je ne veux pas voir ça, lorsque vous subirez l'Avada Kevadra.

La classe n'était pas encore là, mais le Professeur Trelawney s'avança déjà vers Harry :

- Weasley n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix, un sourire imperceptible aux lèvres.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, le regard indigné.

- C'est vous ! s'écria-t-il.

A ce moment, il ne sut qu'obéir à ses instincts et se jeta sur elle, la frappant de toutes ses forces. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il allait sûrement être renvoyé de Poudlard ou être en retenue chaque fois pour l'éternité, mais cela le soulageait tellement de se venger sur cette femme. Elle sortit sa baguette et cria un sortilège que Harry n'entendit pas, tant sa haine avait déréglé tous ses sens. A ce moment, l'adolescent fut projeté en arrière et se cogna violemment contre le mur du fond de la pièce. Trelawney essuya à l'aide d'un mouchoir le sang qui coulait au coin gauche de sa bouche, puis elle vociféra :

- Vous me le paierez, Potter !  
- C'est vous qui l'avez tué ! s'exclama Harry, au comble de la colère et tentant vainement de se relever. Vous l'avez tué simplement pour vous donner raison ! Simplement pour vous venger du fait qu'il ne vous croyait pas, qu'on ne vous croyait pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant, me tuer, moi ?

Trelawney s'installa à son bureau, le regard soudainement sombre.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué votre ami. Croyez-moi, je sais bien que beaucoup de mes prédictions sont fausses, et vous n'êtes pas les premiers à avoir été perplexe. La Divination est un art malheureusement encore trop peu apprécié par les sorciers, sans doute trop avant-gardiste...  
- Epargnez-moi vos beaux discours, dit froidement Harry, une fois debout face au bureau de Trelawney.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit-elle sans prendre en compte cette remarque, cette fois-ci, je savais que j'avais raison. Votre ami n'a pas voulu me prendre au sérieux, c'est son problème, il en a payé les conséquences... Mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. J'ai très bien vu le visage de son meurtrier dans ma vision, il s'agit de...

A ce moment, une toute petite créature pénétra dans le grenier. Harry reconnut aussitôt Dobby : il comprit que c'était le signal.

- Excusez-moi, Miss, couina l'elfe, je dois emmener monsieur Harry Potter dans le bureau du directeur. C'est monsieur Albus Dumbledore qui m'envoie, lui-même.

Il se justifiait comme s'il était en tort... Trelawney acquiesça et Harry suivit Dobby tout au long des couloirs de Poudlard, toujours intrigué par ce qu'avait dit Trelawney : elle avait vu le visage de l'assassin de Ron... elle l'avait vu... Elle était la seule à l'avoir vu... Mais allait-elle faire quelque chose pour le punir ? Allait-elle le dénoncer ? Apparemment, elle était résolue à révéler son identité à Harry, alors pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas à Dumbledore ou au Ministère de la Magie ? De toute façon, elle savait pertinemment que Harry ne laisserait jamais un tel crime impuni.

11 heures 30 :

Harry entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, immédiatement suivi par Dobby, qui fut remercié par le directeur de l'école et quitta la pièce à pas de loup. Mrs Weasley était en larmes, Mr Weasley portait au visage une mine déconfite, quant aux frères Weasley, il était difficile de leur attribuer une attitude particulière, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir laisser leur émotion apparaître, mais on voyait bien qu'ils luttaient pour contenir leurs larmes. Toute cette atmosphère laissait présager que Dumbledore avait déjà annoncé la terrible nouvelle aux Weasley. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Mrs Weasley prit l'adolescent dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Oh Harry... Harry... que s'est-il passé ?  
- J'aimerais le savoir, murmura Harry, tétanisé.

Harry remarqua alors que le siège qui se trouvait derrière Mrs Weasley, maintenant qu'elle était levée, était occupé par Ginny. Elle aussi était en larmes. Cette scène donnait à Harry l'envie de courir loin d'ici : finalement, il n'aurait pas dû insister pour être là...

- Je voulais simplement vous dire à quel point j'étais désolé, et à quel point je partage votre souffrance, prononça Harry de manière formelle, comme s'il n'avait jamais connu Ron.

Toute la famille Weasley lui lança un regard étonné.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il la voix tremblante, je... il faut que j'y aille...

Sur ces mots, il quitta précipitamment le bureau en jetant un dernier regard à Dumbledore, qui semblait comprendre parfaitement ce qui se passait.

12 heures :

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle, il vit Hermione attablée, seule... D'habitude, lorsqu'il arrivait ainsi, elle était accompagnée de Ron, et généralement, ils étaient en train de se disputer. Mais plus rien ne serait comme "d'habitude". Harry s'approcha lentement, inspirant et expirant lentement : il était temps de tout dire à Hermione.

A suivre... 


	3. Le journal III

Le journal III

Auteur : Yerno

Genre : Drama / Romance

Résumé : [l'action se passe au cours de la sixième année à Poudlard] Ron est mort, toute la famille Weasley a été prévenue. Mais Hermione ne sait encore rien de ce qui s'est passé, et Harry cherche toujours à savoir qui est à l'origine de ce drame...

Note aux lecteurs : Ceci est la troisième et dernière partie de la trilogie, suivant Hermione Granger. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic, même si j'avoue espérer que l'histoire que j'y raconte ne se réalise jamais : disons que c'est une manière d'exorciser mon pire cauchemar. :-)

Merci à :  
- Charlie, pour le bêta-reading  
- Vous, pour vos feedbacks

*

Hermione Granger :

11 heures 55 :

Le professeur d'Arithmancie avait laissé les élèves quitter la salle un peu plus tôt que d'habitude car ils avaient beaucoup travaillé et le cours était terminé avant l'heure de fin. Plutôt que commencer un nouveau cours, il avait préféré leur accorder cinq minutes de répit. Hermione était donc allée dans la Grande Salle pour commencer à déjeuner en attendant Harry et Ron, qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la matinée, même lorsqu'elle était en cours avec Harry... Elle avait bien essayé de demander à celui-ci où était passé son meilleur ami, mais il avait toujours contourné la question. Hermione ne s'était pas vraiment posée de questions. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque, justement, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle. Il avait l'air totalement déconfit. Il s'installa en face d'elle et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Ca va, Harry ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.  
- Non, pas vraiment... répondit celui-ci, la voix sombre et tremblante. Ecoute Hermione, j'ai quelque chose de difficile mais d'important à te dire.

Hermione le regarda, intriguée : pourquoi avait-il l'air si nerveux ? La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus inquiète.  
- Tu m'as demandé plusieurs fois dans la matinée où était Ron... et bien voilà, il est à l'infirmerie.  
- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama la jeune femme, surprise. Que s'est-il passé ? Il est blessé ? C'est grave ?

Harry soupira et dit le plus rapidement possible ces trois mots terribles :

- Ron est mort.

La réaction de Hermione fut des plus surprenantes à ce moment : elle se leva et gifla Harry de toutes ses forces, puis elle hurla, ne prenant pas garde aux regards des élèves des autres maisons qui commençaient à se tourner vers eux pour observer avec avidité la scène :

- C'est vraiment la blague la plus stupide que vous m'ayez faite !!! C'est Ron qui t'a dit de me dire ça, je parie !!

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, immédiatement suivie par Harry. Celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et la conduisit de force à l'infirmerie. Elle tenta de se débattre à plusieurs reprises, mais il était évident que l'adolescent était bien plus fort qu'elle et n'eut aucun mal à continuer son chemin sans trop prendre garde à ses coups de poings et de coudes. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie dans une violence qui fit sursauter Madame Pomfresh qui écrivait quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin à son bureau. Harry conduisit Hermione au pied du lit où gisait le corps de Ron, inerte, ses yeux toujours entrouverts et blancs, ses bras toujours en croix, puis lui cria dans les oreilles :

- UNE BLAGUE STUPIDE ???? REGARDE, REGARDE SI C'EST UNE BLAGUE !!!!

Silence.

Hermione regarda Ron d'un air épouvanté, puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers Harry, qui comprit aussitôt la gravité de ce qu'il venait de faire. Hermione avala avec difficulté, puis jetant un dernier regard à Ron, et sans demander d'explication, elle quitta lentement la pièce.

12 heures 30 :

Hermione s'installa sur un banc au bord du lac qui se trouvait non loin de l'école, dans le parc de Poudlard. Ron est mort... La voix de Harry prononçant ces mots résonnait dans sa tête. Non, c'était impossible : pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ? Elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de poser toutes ces questions tout à l'heure, mais à présent, elle voulait obtenir des réponses. Elle voulait savoir comment c'était possible... Elle avait vu le cadavre de Ron, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais elle ne pouvait non plus se résoudre à croire à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Une demi-heure auparavant, elle était à peine revenue de son cours d'Arithmancie et commençait à déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. A ce moment, des tas de questions lui envahissaient l'esprit, des questions auxquelles elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse, et surtout, l'éventualité de poursuivre sa scolarité sans Ron. De quoi était-il mort ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Il fallait qu'elle voie Harry. Justement, lorsqu'elle se leva de son banc et commença à marcher en direction de l'école, elle tomba nez à nez avec l'adolescent.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, dit-il humblement.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- Parce que c'est là que je serais dans une pareille situation.

Il y eut un silence. Harry baissa les yeux et murmura, la voix cassée :

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été si brusque...  
- Tout est allé si vite, dit Hermione en retournant s'asseoir sur ce même banc où elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant, j'avoue que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réaliser... Ron ne peut pas être mort... Hier encore on se... on se disputait et...

Les larmes commençaient à monter à ses yeux : mais non, elle ne pleurerait pas, elle serait forte.

- J'ai réagi de la même façon que toi, expliqua Harry. L'infirmière m'a dit que Ron avait subi le sort de l'Avada Kevadra durant la nuit dernière... Pourtant, je n'ai entendu personne entrer dans le dortoir. Je ne comprends pas comment la personne qui lui a fait ça s'est débrouillée...  
- Tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ? demanda Hermione, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
- Non, je ne sais pas. J'ai soupçonné Trelawney, mais... Trelawney !!! s'écria-t-il soudain.

Il se leva du banc et courut jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'école, Hermione tentant vainement de le rattraper et criant derrière lui :

- Mais Harry, attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!!!

Mais Harry était déjà hors de son champ de vision. Elle reprit place sur son banc et pensa à tous ces moments qu'elle avait passés avec Ron, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard jusqu'à la veille... la veille... la veille !!! Elle s'était disputée avec Ron, plus violemment que jamais, elle avait été très peu aimable avec lui, elle l'avait méprisé comme elle savait si bien le faire, elle avait été véritablement détestable, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'excuser pour tout ça. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit combien elle tenait à lui, elle ne lui avait jamais fait part de ses sentiments si ardents, ... ses sentiments... Une larme se mit à rouler sur sa joue, presque malgré elle, tandis qu'elle pensait à ce mot : sentiment. Elle avait compris deux ans auparavant que Ron était amoureux d'elle, elle le savait. Son comportement au bal de Noël lorsqu'ils étaient en quatrième année avait été plus que révélateur sur ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la jeune fille, mais elle ne s'était pas précipitée sur l'occasion, elle avait laissé sa fierté prendre le dessus sur sa véritable volonté, elle voulait que lui vienne la voir, elle voulait qu'il lui avoue tout, elle voulait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Elle n'avait pas pu envisager les choses autrement.

17 heures :

Hermione entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle y vit Harry, assis, semblant perdu dans ses pensées, auprès d'un des feux de cheminée.

- Salut, dit Hermione en s'installant auprès de lui.  
- Oh, c'est toi... répondit Harry, semblant distant, en la regardant.  
- Pourquoi tu es parti si brusquement tout à l'heure ?

Il soupira et ferma les yeux : il semblait toujours profondément perturbé par la mort de Ron. A vrai dire, personne ne pouvait vraiment y croire...

- Trelawney a vu l'assassin de Ron dans sa vision.  
- Tu veux dire que Trelawney a vu Ron mourir ?! s'exclama Hermione, atterrée. Tu le savais et tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher ?!  
- Hermione, Trelawney nous dit que nous allons mourir à chaque cours ! C'est toujours une mort différente... Notre premier réflexe a été de se moquer d'elle, comme à chaque cours. Comment veux-tu prendre une personne au sérieux quand elle te dit chaque jour depuis trois ans que tu vas mourir et que rien ne vient ?!

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle savait que Harry avait entièrement raison : elle avait vécu ça, elle connaissait les cours avec Trelawney, elle savait qu'il était impossible de la prendre au sérieux, elle avait d'ailleurs été la première à la dénigrer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son ami, car il avait su que Ron allait mourir... Ou du moins, il avait eu des éléments pour le savoir, si seulement il avait pris Trelawney au sérieux... Soudain, la jeune fille repensa à ce que Harry venait de dire :

- Trelawney sait qui a tué Ron ? s'écria-t-elle si soudainement qu'elle fit sursauter Harry.  
- Oui ! s'exclama Harry en réponse. Je suis allé la voir tout à l'heure, mais elle n'était pas dans son grenier... J'essaierai d'aller la voir demain ou plus tard...  
- Mais attends, comment tu sais qu'elle a vu l'assassin de Ron ?  
- Tout simplement parce qu'elle me l'a dit... mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à me révéler l'identité du tueur, Dobby est entré dans le grenier pour que j'aille dans le bureau de Dumbledore où... où... où les Weasley m'attendaient.

Hermione fit des yeux ronds.

- Les Weasley ? Oh, Seigneur, je n'y pensais plus... Comment ont-ils réagi ?  
- A ton avis ? répliqua Harry sur un ton agacé. Mal, très mal même... Enfin c'est un peu comme nous, ils n'arrivent pas à y croire...

Oui, c'était vrai. Hermione ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle regarda la porte où se trouvait, de l'autre côté, le portrait de la grosse dame, et elle s'attendait à voir Ron débarquer en riant stupidement à une blague que lui aurait raconté un autre élève, ou à une blague qu'il viendrait de faire à quelqu'un... Mais ce genre de choses n'arriverait plus jamais. Ron resterait définitivement mort, allongé sur ce lit à l'infirmerie... Hermione regarda Harry qui semblait lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Puis elle fondit en larmes, comme prise de convulsions. Le sorcier prodige se jeta sur elle et tenta de la remettre dans une position normale, enfoncée dans son fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, atterré.  
  
Hermione prit sa baguette, la pointa vers elle-même et hurla, la voix cependant étouffée par des sanglots brûlants :  
  
- AVADA KEVADRA !!!! AVADA KEVADRA !!! POURQUOI CA NE MARCHE PAS ???

Hermione leva des yeux baignés de larmes vers Harry, qui semblait totalement incapable de la moindre réaction, puis elle murmura, la voix tremblante et le corps encore secoué de sanglots :

- Je-... l'ai-... mais...

Harry regarda la jeune fille et se mit à pleurer lui aussi. Hermione pensa alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en larmes, la toute première fois... Ils se prirent l'un l'autre dans leurs bras respectifs, lorsqu'un cri poussé depuis le hall du château interrompit leur étreinte.

17 heures 30 :

Lorsque Harry et Hermione arrivèrent dans le hall de Poudlard, ils virent un attroupement réuni autour de deux créatures gigantesques et répugnantes. Une sensation de froid les envahit, et même s'ils se sentaient encore plus mal depuis la veille, toute sensation de bonheur disparut de leur esprit... Des Détraqueurs entouraient une personne qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à distinguer dans cette pénombre de début de soirée d'hiver. Ils descendirent les escaliers et s'approchèrent. Des cris provenaient d'un peu partout dans la foule. Hermione regarda partout autour d'elle : les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffles et les autres Gryffondors semblaient terrifiés, dégoûtés, horrifiés... Les élèves de Serpentard, eux, ne bougeaient pas, leur visage demeurait impassible. Hermione regarda la personne entre les deux Détraqueurs et vit Malefoy. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur.

Tous les élèves autour d'elle s'écartèrent, laissant le champ de vision de l'adolescent blond au visage méprisant totalement libre.

- Je vais peut-être passer le reste de ma vie à Azkaban, lança-t-il avec mépris à Hermione, mais au moins j'aurais réussi mon plus grand souhait : tuer un crétin de première et rendre malheureux sa famille d'adorateurs de Moldus, son meilleur ami "starlette" et sa sang-de-bourbe de petite amie !

Hermione lutta violemment pour ne pas se jeter sur Drago : elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de se rapprocher davantage de deux Détraqueurs. Elle regarda Malefoy s'éloigner : il serait sûrement emmené à la prison pour sorciers. La foule d'élèves se dissipa lentement, laissant Hermione et Harry seuls face à Dumbledore et McGonagall, qui semblaient véritablement troublés. Hermione trouva juste suffisamment de souffle pour murmurer :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Dumbledore la regarda de ses yeux profonds et lui dit gravement :

- Le professeur Trelawney est venue me voir pour me faire part de ce qu'elle avait vu lors de sa vision au sujet du décès de Monsieur Weasley. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu Drago Malefoy commettre ce... crime. J'ai donc fait venir Monsieur Malefoy dans mon bureau, j'ai pris sa baguette et à l'aide de la mienne, j'ai effectué le sortilège Prior Incanto, afin de savoir quel était le dernier sort qu'avait jeté la baguette de Monsieur Malefoy. Il se trouve qu'il s'agissait bien de l'Avada Kevadra qu'a subi votre ami, ajouta-t-il tristement.

Hermione regarda le professeur McGonagall, horrifiée, et constata qu'une larme commençait à perler sous son oeil gauche. La jeune fille regarda ensuite Harry, puis elle n'eut pas le courage de réagir, elle se contenta de remonter dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, totalement désespérée... Elle n'avait même plus suffisamment d'énergie pour ressentir de la haine contre Malefoy. Tout ce qui envahissait son esprit était la mort de Ron : peu importait comment s'était arrivé, le résultat était là : elle ne reverrait plus jamais Ron. Elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de vivre une histoire d'amour avec lui, comme elle en avait tant rêvé depuis tant de temps...

22 heures 30 :

Hermione était toujours face au feu de cheminée qu'elle observait depuis des heures, incapable de dormir, lorsque Harry la rejoignit.

- Tu as passé tout ton temps ici ? demanda-t-il, surpris.  
- Oui... je n'ai pas envie de dormir.  
- Moi non plus, ajouta-t-il, résigné. Mais je vais quand même essayer. A demain.

Hermione le salua à son tour et le regarda quitter la pièce. Puis elle se leva à son tour une fois que Harry eût disparu derrière la porte de son dortoir : après tout, cela ne servait plus à rien de se lamenter sur son sort. Mais alors qu'elle atteignit la porte de son dortoir, elle entendit derrière elle une voix familière appeler :

- HERMIONE !!!

Elle se retourna et vit Harry qui accourait, sortant de son dortoir, une sorte de petit carnet à la main.

- J'ai trouvé ça en rangeant les affaires de Ron pour les donner à ses parents demain !

Il tendit le petit carnet à Hermione, qui venait de redescendre les escaliers menant à son dortoir pour prendre l'objet. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page et lut l'en-tête : Journal de Ron Weasley. Et comme sous-titre : ... ou pensées de l'idiot de Poudlard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il avait toujours été le roi de l'autodérision, même s'il avait toujours voulu se faire passer pour quelqu'un de méprisant et condescendant. Puis elle referma le journal.

- Nous n'avons pas le droit de le lire Harry, dit-elle.  
- C'est bien ce que je me disais mais... peut-être que lui voudrait qu'on le lise ? ou au moins qu'on le conserve, pour pas qu'on oublie qu'il a été chaque jour parmi nous ?

Hermione avala avec difficulté.

- J'ai envie de le lire mais... bafouilla-t-elle. Mais... c'est un manque de respect...  
- Tout dépend du point de vue sur lequel on se place.  
- Il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'on le lise !

Silence. Hermione ouvrit l'objet à la première page et ses yeux se fixèrent sur un morceau de phrase : Je suis fou amoureux d'Hermione. Elle le referma brusquement, effrayée, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

- Nous n'avons pas le droit... nous n'avons pas le droit...

Elle tendit l'objet à Harry :

- Fais ce que tu veux. Mais ne m'en parle jamais.

Puis lorsqu'elle regarda une dernière fois la couverture en cuir du carnet, elle vit une larme s'écraser lentement dessus. D'un revers de manche, elle l'essuya, puis quitta la pièce sans regarder derrière elle.

Fin. 


End file.
